


The wrong gift

by DeafAndDaring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 19





	The wrong gift

“Did you like it?” You asked Steve from your place on his couch. You glanced up, smiling as he shed his boots.  
“I was quite surprised.” He mused, eyes twinkling. “I couldn’t believe you were able to get them.”  
“It wasn’t difficult. Just walked down to the store a few blocks away.” you shrugged, going back to your book. You hear the tea kettle being placed on the stove as Steve moved around the kitchen.  
“The store down the street had vintage trading cards?”  
“Vintage trade- That was supposed to be for Bucky?” Your head shot up as you looked at him, realization hitting you like a train. “Oh no.”  
You tore off the couch and down the hall, banging on Bucky's door. A few moments later, it slid open from Friday and you saw the light from his bathroom.  
“I’m a little busy, doll.” Bucky’s voice lofted from the steamy room, covered by water from the shower. “Can I help you with something?”  
His voice almost sounded strained, but your eyes were already scanning the room, looking for signs he had opened the silver box. It was so dark in the room, his bed a mess and different things strewn about. Bucky clearing his throat caught your attention, eyes snapping to his frame leaning in the doorway, sweats slung low on his hips, water dripping from his hair.   
“Looking for something, doll?” He asked, smirk on his face.  
“Did you open it?” You asked, panic rising in your voice.  
“Whatever do you mean?”   
“Don’t mess with me Buck. Steve opened your vintage playing cards and so I’m begging you have his gift and didn’t open it.”  
“Begging, hmm?” Bucky moved closer to you, his cologne intoxicating. “It’s on my desk.”  
Your eyes looked over to the table, files piled high with a small box sitting in the middle. You took a breath of relief, running over and picking it up, seemingly unopened..  
“I’m going to go rewrap your present and fix this, Buck. I’m so sorry, I’ll have you something better tomorrow.” you rattled, clutching the box to your chest as you ran towards the door.  
“What a shame, I’d love to see you in it.” Bucky’s voice was rough, teasing, and you froze in your tracks. Everything in the hall faded as the blush ran to your cheeks. You turned back to Bucky.  
“You, you opened it?” your voice was smaller than you wished. Bucky nodded his head softly.  
“Didn’t know you and him were together. Thought I still had a shot.” Bucky shrugged, turning back into his room and closing the door.  
You walked slowly back to Steve’s room, leaning against the door as it closed behind you, Steve washing the dishes in the sink from that morning.  
“You look like you’ve seen a ghost. What’s wrong?” Steve asked, drying his hands. You sank to the floor, holding out the box.   
Steve came and sat on the floor with you, taking the box from your trembling fingers. He opened it, removing the contents. A blindfold, handcuffs, and a silky lace outfit in deep red. Realization crossed his face, looking up at you.  
“You said you wanted to try something new with Nat. I saw her looking at that... so I..” your voice trailed off, unable to look at him.  
“Your gift to me was a gift to Natasha?” He asked simply. You nodded your head softly.  
“I knew you wouldn’t go in because of your ‘Golden boy’ image, so I figured, since I knew that's what you really wanted.” You shrugged lightly.  
“I love it, sugar. Really.” Steve placed his hand on your chin, making you look at him. “Now what did Buck say to get you rattled like this?”  
“He umm.. He thought we were together.” You looked up at Steve, meeting his concerned eyes. “He wanted to see me in it.” Steve hummed, looking down at the lace fabric in his hands.  
“It would look good on you.” He said simply. You contemplated what he was saying before an Idea came to mind.  
“I know something that will look better.” you stood up, racing to your room.  
____________  
Your knock rang out softly in the empty halls, the late hour casting a soft glow to the otherwise dark hall.  
“Y/n? What brings you ‘round?” Bucky asked, leaning in the doorway.  
“I brought you your gift.” you said simply, holding up the little bag. Bucky gestured for you to come inside.   
“I am sorry if anything I said or did changed things Doll. I really-”  
“Stop rambling and open it Barnes.” you rolled your eyes, taking a seat on his bed and carefully crossing your legs. You readjusted the hem of your robe, noticing how Bucky's eyes followed your hands.  
“Okay, okay.” Bucky pulled the tissue paper from the bag, looking inside. “Umm, Doll? Theres nothing in-” Bucky looked up at you, no longer sitting in your robe. Silver lace covered your features, teasing him.  
“I said you had to open your gift, not that it was in the bag.”


End file.
